Shop Till You Drop
by JustAnotherGleekFreak
Summary: Kurt and Sam go shopping. [Smut - Kurt/Sam]


"No. No. Ew. No. Tacky. No."

Sam sighed, heavily, "Seriously?"

"Yes, put them all back and let me pick them out, you stubborn ass."

The blonde sighed again, turning away, mumbling under his breath as he walked away.

"I heard that! I am a bitch. Embrace it!" he called after him, turning back to the racks, humming.

A moment later, Sam was behind him again, "What about-"

"No."

"You didn't even look!"

"No."

He growled and stormed off. Kurt tried not to giggle, draping more clothes over his arm. Blue. Sam needed lots of blue. It brought out his eyes; which were beautiful, thank you very much.

"I surrender," Sam's voice was dejected, coming back to Kurt's side.

"Good boy. Okay, I have a load, let's go to the dressing room." He led him to the room, getting into one, "Okay, are you ready to try it all on?" he hung them all up and organized them, looking excited.

"Sure."

Kurt turned, putting a hand on his side, cocking his hip. The look on his face was what Sam had deemed the "bitch-face". It was scary.

"I mean…Yes! Yay! Clothes…whoo…" his voice faltered at the end.

"You're lucky you're cute."

"You're lucky you're cute," Sam echoed, giving him a kiss.

Kurt brightened, visibly. Sam stripped off his shirt and Kurt's eyes glues to his chest. His abs were far too delicious…he licked his lips then snapped out of it when Sam pulled a shirt over his head, masking the eighth world wonder.

"I am good! That is the exact shade of your eyes!"

"Uh, sure," Sam took it off, looking at the price tag, "Are you insane?"

Kurt gave him a look. "Excuse me, price does not matter when it comes to fashion. It's almost your birthday, consider this an early gift."

"Then I am only taking this one shirt!"

"….are you insane? I picked out an entire wardrobe for you and you will try them on or no more kisses for you."

A pout appeared on his perfect, luscious lips and Kurt licked his own. There was no way he'd last even a day not kissing him. His lips were so plump and pink…so perfect, so- "You don't mean that," his boyfriend's voice broke through his thoughts. "Gimme a kiss."

"No."

"Gimme a kiss!"

"Nooo!"

Sam grabbed the slender boy by his torso, pulling him close, puckering his lips, "Gimme one," he said through them.

Kurt squirmed, trying to get out of his arms, "Rape!" he called but erupted into giggles, "You're evil! You're just procrastinating to get out of trying on your clothes!"

"Then kiss me!"

Kurt giggled again, giving him a kiss.

"Why, irayo."

Kurt gave him a dirty look, "That's getting old, Mr. Na'vi."

"It is a beautiful language and I know you love it!"

"French would be sexier. Or a British accent."

"Well then, I have never!" he said in a snotty British accent, making Kurt laugh, pulling from his grasp.

"Try them on!"

"Okay, okay!" He turned back to the rack, grabbing a vest, "What does this go with?"

"Just that. Alone."

"Oh great, that's not slutty at all," he pulled on the vest, buttoning it up. Kurt grabbed the pageboy hat he'd found, putting it on Sam's head and grinned, "Sam, that is sexy, you need it. Next."

"You're killing me."

"You're killing me, I kind of want you right now," he smirked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I kind of want you all the time," Sam took off the hat, placing it on Kurt's head before stripping off the vest. He hung it up and grabbed the shirt that was behind it, "This shirt looks small."

Kurt smirked, "Exactly." He pulled the hat off, hanging it up before looking in the mirror, anally fixing his hair. Sam was the only one that could get away with ever messing up his hair. If anyone else did it, their hand would be bitten off. He caught sight of Sam in the mirror, turning, "Well…hel-lo there, perfect."

Sam frowned, "This is so tight. I'm going to have to cut it off," he looked down at the white v-neck. Kurt grabbed the leather jacket, putting it on him.

"Oh god, that is hot." He stared at him.

"Thanks?"

Kurt slid his hand down his chest over the shirt, "That is…really, really hot…"

Sam raised his eyebrows, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah…" he looked up at his face instead of his chest, pressing their lips together.

Sam blinked, surprised then kissed him back, lips parting. Kurt slid his lips against his, their mouth fitting perfectly together. God, his lips were sweeter than any candy he'd ever tasted in his whole life…they were so soft, so delectable.

Sam's arms wrapped around his body, holding him close against his chest before letting go to cup his face, deepening the kiss. Kurt moaned into his mouth, fingers curling in the white shirt.

"J-jeez, Kurt…" Sam panted softly against Kurt's lips. His kisses always made him dizzy.

He smirked and pushed the leather jacket off of him, eyes darkening.

"Oh god, I know that look….K-kurt, we're in public…"

"So?"

"So…what if we get caught?"

"Shhh…" he put a finger to his lips, "Don't talk. Just kiss me."

Sam hesitated then kissed him deeply, making Kurt's knees give out, slightly. He immediately grabbed Sam's shirt and tugged it, forced him to back up and press him against the wall so that he was steady. He slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, wrestling for dominance with his. "Mm…" he moaned into Sam's mouth, letting go of him to unbutton his own shirt. The blonde's hands slid up his chest, rubbing fingers against his nipples, feeling them harden underneath.

Ever since Kurt lost his virginity to him - which was extremely awkward and clumsy but still completely satisfying - he'd been addicted to the drug that was Sam Evans. He'd turned into a little slut, giving into Sam's every whim but he soon discovered that Sam was the exact same way toward him. It was incredible.

Kurt shuttered and pushed against him a bit to strip off his own shirt. He pushed Sam away with his hips and quickly folded it, placing it on the bench. He yanked Sam back by his shirt, "You are so hot…" he whispered before kissing him again, eagerly. Sam's body pressed against Kurt's, rolling his hips, slightly. Fuck, he could feel Kurt's bulge through those impossibly tight pants he wore far too often. By far too often he meant he was sick of getting hard ons in the middle of class and glee practice because of how well they clung to his hips and that perfect, perky ass of his….He reached down, unbuttoning them, working the zipper.

Kurt's mouth was suddenly off of his, "Shirt off."

Sam quickly pulled back, stripping it off. Kurt eyed his abs, placing hands on them, rubbing up and down, moaning with need.

"You like what you see, Hummel?"

Kurt laughed, "Shut up and get those pants off, Evans."

He obliged and unbuckled his belt before he shoved down his pants. "Mm, good boy," he smirked and kissed him hard as Sam stepped out of them, his boxers tented.

"Get my pants off," he moaned into his mouth then bit down on Sam's lower lip, pulling it out toward himself before letting it go.

Sam went to work on his pants, growling with frustration at the effort. Stupid goddamn pants. He finally got them down, letting Kurt step out of them. He went to throw them when Kurt made a desperate sound. Dear lord, you'd think Kurt's clothes were infants. Sam made haste with folding them, neatly, placing them on the shirt. He turned back to Kurt. God, he never wore underwear….so hot. The younger slid down, slowly, hands trailing down his body. Nails gently scraped down his abs and legs before Kurt finally reached his destination; on his knees.

Sam looked down at him with wide eyes. "Oh, baby…"

Kurt put his mouth on Sam's head through the boxers, getting them wet, palms working the inside of his legs. He heard his boyfriend groan and he smirked, sucking.

"K-kurt, come on…t-take them off…"

He toyed with him a little bit more before taking his mouth off, pulling the boxers down, suddenly. Sam's erection was immediately swallowed by Kurt's expert mouth. "A-ah…" Sam gasped, pushing up on his tip-toes. "J-jeez, n…no warning…?"

Kurt hummed around his cock in response, hand squeezing his thighs. He started to pull his head back and forth, sucking with each dismount.

"A-ahh…." he shuttered, "Oh, baby…" he plunged his fingers into his hair.

He moaned, head moving faster. He loved how he tasted and the slide of him going practically down his throat. But the best part, the very best part, were the noises Sam made.

"Mm…" he pulled on his hair, "Kurt…" he thrust his hips forward, gently fucking Kurt's mouth.

Kurt hummed and moaned around Sam's dick until he tasted the pre-come on his taste buds. He sucked hard before pulling off, looking up at him, hazel eyes dark.

"W-what?" he looked down at him, his own eyes wide, "Kurt!"

The other stood back up and cupped his face, kissing him fiercely. His hands shifted so he gripping onto his lush blonde locks as he hopped up, wrapping his legs around Sam's waist.

The blonde let out a surprised sound into Kurt's mouth then pressed himself against Kurt so that he wouldn't slide down the wall. The younger whimpered into his mouth, gripping his hair tighter, "Fuck I want you," he gasped, breaking the kiss.

"I-I want you, too," Sam moaned, rubbing their hips together hard, eagerly.

"Take me," Kurt whimpered, "Take me."

The blonde groaned, softly and reached up with one hand, pushing two fingers into Kurt's mouth, "Suck them," he demanded before attaching his mouth onto the skin on his neck, kissing and sucking at it.

Kurt eagerly took the fingers inside of his hot mouth, sucking them and sliding his tongue over and between them. His fingertips were tough due to the endless guitar practicing he subjected himself to and Kurt knew how amazing they felt lodged deep inside of him. He moaned at the thought before a squeak escaped him when Sam bit down on his neck. God, Sam knew that drove him wild. The small sharp pain as his teeth clamped down mixed with the arousal and heat running through his groin in stomach; it combined into a sensation that had Kurt whining.

"Good boy," Sam purred, taking his fingers back, "Turn." He set his boyfriend down on the ground and the later turned quickly, pressing himself to the wall, ass cocked out toward him, waiting. Kurt was a boy that knew what he wanted. And right now? Right now, he wanted Sam inside of him, fucking him into oblivion.

The blonde pressed himself against Kurt, his chest over his back, "Mm…you're so perfect," he moaned, softly, his mouth next to his ear. He liked toying with him. Correction, loved toying with him. A sexually frustrated Kurt was a hot-sexy-fine-yet-amusing Kurt. "So, so…" he licked up the shell of his ear, "Perfect…" he whispered, making sure to blow air over the spot.

"Ah…" Kurt shuttered, "Come on…"

He simply took his earlobe into his mouth, his finger slipping in between his cheeks, toying at his entrance but not yet pushing inside. He sucked until Kurt was shaking uncontrollably before suddenly shoving a finger inside of him.

"Ahh!" Kurt lifted up on his toes, grasping at the wall in vain, eyes closed tight, "Aa..ah…Sam," he whimpered and barely adjusted before another pushed in next to the first.

"Mm, let me hear you, baby…"

"I-in me…you…now….please," he groaned. "Now!" he added a gasp.

Sam suddenly pulled Kurt around abruptly, lifting one of his legs up. He slammed him against the wall, holding him there with his body. With a grunt, he positioned them so he was near Kurt's hole. "I'm going to fuck you so hard…" he whispered.

"Y-yes..please…"

Kurt would turn into putty if Sam played his cards right…he knew exactly what to do. Right now Kurt was nearly drowning in lust. "Well, since you asked so politely…" he guided himself and pushed inside of him as fast as he could, feeling himself slide inside.

"Ahhh!" Kurt screamed before Sam's hand came over his mouth, stifling it quickly. If they got caught they would be in so much trouble. Probably even arrested. "Fuck," he moaned into his hand.

Sam answered with a groan and removed his hand to hold onto him again. "K-Kurt…" he breathed out before starting to thrust, "O-ooh…"

Kurt's eyes squeezed shut as his boyfriend started to push up and down into him, letting out a long groan. His hands buried themselves in Sam's hair again, tugging at the blonde locks as he clenched around him. He would never get over the way Sam filled him up, his hips working fast to slam his cock in and out with a rhythm that drove him crazy.

"Oh!" he gasped when he felt that familiar shock of pleasure shoot through his body. "There!" he pulled his hair, hard, pushing against him with the same pace as Sam, "There, baby!"

Sam grunted, slamming against Kurt's sweet spot, moaning loudly when he felt the walls around him clench even more. "Mm…o-oohh…" He reached down and dug his blunt nails into Kurt's perky ass, pulling him toward him as he shoved in and out, groaning, "Fuck yeah…god, so…so tight." The sounds emitted from Kurt were the greatest sounds he'd ever heard. He'd never get tired of those sweet moans and the high pitched "ah!"s he'd let out when it got really good.

"Ahh.." Kurt groaned, reaching down to jerk himself, but Sam quickly slapped his hand away, giving three hard slams, making Kurt nearly scream, "Ah-ah…AH!"

It took all of Sam's effort to bring himself to pull out of Kurt, setting him on the floor.

With his hazel eyes wide, Kurt looked at him a panicked look suddenly on his face. Sam wasn't….wasn't going to keep him this hot and close as a form of…torture, was he? But the second the thought came to his mind, Sam turned him around, pressing him firmly to the wall like he had before.

"Want it hard, baby?" he purred, pressing his body against his boyfriend's from behind.

Kurt let out a whimper, "Y-yes…please. Now!" he whimpered again, "I need you!"

"Mm, beg some more," he grabbed the back of Kurt's hair, pulling it back, pressing his erection between his legs.

"Please! Yes! Sam, please! Please."

Sam smirked and let go of his hair then guided himself to his entrance, shoving inside again.

"Yes!" Kurt put his hands up on the wall, sticking his ass out toward him, lodging Sam deep inside of him. "Y-yes…harder!"

Sam obliged and started to thrust fast again, grabbing onto Kurt's shoulders, getting a rhythm going, "O-ooh…." he groaned, grunting a little with the effort.

"There!" Kurt gasped for the second time; didn't take long at all for Sam to locate it again. "Yesss," he hissed. "Just like that!"

The blonde pulled Kurt's lower body backward so he was bent over, arms upward on the wall, bracing himself while Sam's hands gripped his perfect hips. "You like that?" he asked, fucking him hard.

"O…ohh…" Kurt's eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open, "Ooh, yes.…" he let out a string of moans and groans, grabbing onto his erection, jerking himself. "Aww, yeah, Sam!"

Sam panted, sweat starting to appear on his forehead as he worked himself against Kurt faster, fingers digging in hard on his waist, "Oh, baby…you-you feel incredible," he shut his eyes shut tight as he felt himself getting close. He quickly shoved Kurt's hand off of his erection and started to jerk him instead, hand moving fast to the match the rhythm of his hips.

"Ah…ah…ahh…ahhh!" Kurt's noises were getting louder and more high pitched, his fingernails gripping at the wall, trying to find purchase, scratching in vain. "Uhh…uhh…ahh! Sam!" his toes curled, shoving into Sam's hand, desperately. A burst of pleasure came over him starting with his groin before carrying it through his entire body. "O-oohhh…yyeaaahh…" he groaned, shaking as he felt his cum pouring over his boyfriend's hand. Sam jerked him through it, letting Kurt shiver through his aftershocks.

When Kurt relaxed against the wall, panting, Sam shoved in hard a few more times before wrapping his arms around Kurt's torso. He shoved him back against him so that he was as deep as possible before he shot his load inside of him. His head fell back, "Ooo-ooohh…" he groaned as he rode out his pleasure.

Kurt let out a breath, "God, that was…"

"Amazing? Perfect? Siltsan? Lor?"

Kurt groaned, this time in exasperation, "The Na'vi again? Really?"

The blonde pouted, pulling from him, "Why are you so mean to me? I just gave you amazing sex and immediately after, you tease me?"

"Um. Immediately after you use a weird alien language to describe said sex. Which is more wrong, Sam? Which?" He stood straight and wiped himself clean, grabbing his scarf to clean it away. It was going out of style anyway.

"They are NOT aliens! They're avatars!"

"Aliens. Avatars. Smurfs. Same difference," Kurt unfolded his clothes, smoothing them out before pulling them on.

Sam gave him a horrified and offended look, snatching up the scarf, cleaning himself, "I don't even know why you're my boyfriend. You're so rude."

Kurt gave him his bitch face then it faltered. He tried again but started to giggle, "Because you loooove me," he gave him a kiss and stepped back, turning his attention to the mirror to fix his hair.

"Guilty as charged." He pulled on his jeans and Kurt caught a look in the mirror.

"Uh, what are doing?"

"Getting…dressed?"

"Um. No. You still have stuff to try on."

He stared at him through the mirror, "….you serious?"

"Am I ever not when it comes to clothes? Undress. Now." He turned around.

Sam sighed and pulled his jeans off again, "Okay, if I agree to try these all on and let you pay for my new clothes - which you keep insisting on - can I at least buy you a new scarf? Because I really don't want to have to explain to your dad why there are cum stains on it…."

Kurt giggled, "Yes. Now try on clothes."

"Oe will ting milkyun," he bowed and grabbed the first oufit he could get his hands on before Kurt could retort. "Hm. You know…" he pulled on the shirt, "I could actually get used to this. Can we go shopping next weekend, too?"


End file.
